


They Owe Us

by IWriteStoriesSometimes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: also first time writing something yay :), feedback appreciated :D, heads up, theres death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStoriesSometimes/pseuds/IWriteStoriesSometimes
Summary: (SHORT STORY VERY VERY SHORT)The Deadlock crew has some unfinished business to take care of with some old friends. Things may or may not get carried away(corny I know but stay with me)





	

  
____________________________________________________________________  
"we just need more time!"

"please! give us a few more weeks"

"its been difficult to get what you need please give us time"

Time, time time.  
Thats all they ask for. Second to money, of course.  
Thats the thing with deadlines, you only get so many second chances.  
We were in deep shit, and someone is going to dig us out

And that someone is going to be them  
Mister and Missus McCree. Live just west of 66. Not to far a trek,  
but not worth the trip. Deadlock isnt going to get anything out of   
this other than two more bodies to dispose of.  
Shame, they could of gotten a lot of money out of them.

If they ever bothered to provide

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Shitty house, shitty place, shitty yard. Do these people even live here  
anymore? Were we given a wrong address? The lights are on, and we swore  
we just saw movement. So we may as well try our luck.  
And isnt it just our lucky day? This shit hole really is owned by none other  
than the screw overs themselves.  
You can be sure its them by the way her face quickly loses its smile. More of  
a slack jawed, scared kinda theme.  
Relevant. I would have gone with something else, honestly. This is the last face  
that shes ever going to make.

Bang

Its sad. It was such a nice face too.

Really didnt deserve a man like this asshole.  
This asshole who has a gun, it appears.  
No matter, I dont think he even knows how to use it.

His death was quick. With a skull that thick, you would think that the bullet   
couldnt hit the brain.  
Looks like theres a whole lot of things a whole lot of people learnt today.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

My favourite part of these kind of missions.  
Ransacking.  
Taking jewelery, silverware, clothes, shoes, cash. Whatevers worth anything.  
They dont have much. Hardly makes up for what they owed us. If it comes down to it, we  
can always sell the house. Doubt its worth much, but it could get us out of the shit we're  
already in. Even if just by a little bit. 

One more room. then we can ditch this shithole. Looks like a kids room. Theres glow in the dark  
stars and posters with cowboys and horses on them. Bed looks messy. Maybe this kid has garbage worth  
anything under his bed (no) or in his cuppboard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck, Jesus fucking christ lord in heaven.  
They have a kid. There was a kid in the closet. A now orphaned kid. This is one of the things I hate   
about this dumbass group. Don't think to ransack beforehand. We got guns, we shoot. I guess its what we do best.  
What the fuck are we going to do with a kid? I kill traitors, two-facers, screw-overs- broke bastards who cant  
keep promises. I can kill adults. I don't kill children.   
I guess  
I guess he comes with us?  
The big boss can decide what to do with him then. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse McCree. 8 years old. Likes cowboys. Doesnt like bullies.

Orphan.

Doesnt talk much. Cant blame him. Hes sitting in the back of a chicken truck  
with the people who shot his parents.Everyones trying to make him laugh. Impress him and tell him stories.  
None of these idiots have had kids before. I'm pretty sure they taught him a few new words.  
Halfway into the trip and hes using them generously.   
I like this kid. Maybe we can keep him. Raise him. If he warms up to us quickly, he could become useful.  
And, hey. Whats the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Woah that was short jesus.   
> But yeah first time writing a thing yay me.  
> Hope you like  
> And if you don't, thanks for the ready anyway :)


End file.
